


Give me your firsts

by Sneepy



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice is snarky but soft, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneepy/pseuds/Sneepy
Summary: Two prompts from Tumblr, featuring a teasing Beetlejuice, an inexperienced virgin Reader and their exploration of firsts.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	1. First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am by no means a writer, but this was too tempting to pass up. The fact that I inhaled a plethora of fanfictions written by remarkably skilled authors helped me get the right mood across, but I know only practice makes perfect. I hope that you can still enjoy this little ficlet, despite the hiccup in phrasing here and there. I tried my best. :)  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Also, I try not to drown my works in tags and only mention what's truly necessary and possibly triggering without giving too much away, but should you feel uncomfortable by the lack of a certain tag, please tell me so. I'm happy to include more if it adds to your comfort while browsing through Ao3.

As soon as Beetlejuice found out you were untouched, he had a plan. He thought that if he teased you long enough, you’d finally give in and let him be your first for everything. Honestly, he didn’t think it would really work, but here you finally were. He sure wasn’t complaining. You were sitting on his lap, his hands at your waist, rubbing eager circles into your skin. Beetlejuice was nearly vibrating beneath you, looking at you with puppy dog eyes, impatiently awaiting your next step. He didn’t want to overwhelm or frighten you, but seeing how you hesitated on top of him, he decided to try and bait you. 

“Come on, babes, don’t be scared. You must know something about this?” he asked.

You shrugged, “Of course I do, but-”

“Okay, I’ll give you a hint. The thing you’re sitting on? Not a flashlight.”

You groaned and rolled your eyes. Beetlejuice nodded all too eagerly at that.

“Just like that, I can make you do that again and again and _again,_ just say the word.”

“Will you shut up?”, you snapped, only for him to lean further back into the couch and arch one green eyebrow.

“Make me.” 

You could do this. You _would_ do this. You bit your lip and took the plunge before doubting yourself again. 

And as your soft lips met his slightly chapped ones, Beetlejuice’s eyes immediately fluttered closed and he sighed into your mouth. The tension he held in his shoulders just melted away and he snaked his arms around you like the most comfortable vice. Your hands sought for purchase, gripped the lapel of his jacket and pulled him close. 

He grinned into the kiss. One of his hands came up to cradle your neck. He angled your head and to his pleasant surprise, you didn’t allow him to take charge. Before he could say anything, your hot tongue slid between his lips and demanded entrance. And who was he to deny you that? He opened up and with a moan, let you devour him.

He could’ve continued this make-out session till the end of time, but his little Breather needed to break the kiss for air. As you sat there, chest heaving and lips slightly swollen, he sighed with pleasure.

“Where did you learn that?” 

You took in his nearly black eyes, blown wide with lust from what you did to him, and smirked triumphantly. 

“Nowhere.”

Beetlejuice snorted at that. He knew you couldn’t have practised with someone else, but he didn’t die yesterday. 

“Sure, sweet cheeks. If I look under the bed, how many wet pillowcases will I find?”

You huffed before crossing your arms in front of your chest. 

“I did _not_ do that, this is so–”

“Okay, okay, okay. I believe you,” he said, slowly stroking your upper arms to calm you down. “What about your browser history, though?”

You immediately blushed and looked away, which made him giggle in glee. He knew it.

“Bet you’ve been looking at a whole lot of nothing, eh? Don’t worry, I’ll do that, too. Nearly every night.” 

You bit your lip in embarrassment and tried to get up, but Beetlejuice pulled you against his chest again. 

“Oh, don’t worry, babe! I don’t care what you look at. I’m clearly benefiting. It’s all good.” He soothingly rubbed his nose against yours and you sighed, your cheeks still warm and rosy. 

“Will you ever stop teasing me?”

He immediately shook his head and brought you closer, your lips barely touching as he spoke, “Nope. But I love to see you try and shut me up. Might work someday.” 

You smiled against his lips and closed your eyes. 

“I should get to work then.”

“Yeah, babe. You really should.”


	2. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second chapter and Beetlejuice doing the actual deed with Reader.   
> I warn you that this is not one of those “she comes 15 times and he lasts two centuries”-kind of stories. First times can be beautiful and satisfying and fun, but they’re also awkward. You first need to get to know someone before you can play them like a fiddle.   
> Enjoy. :)

“You sure about this, babe?” Beetlejuice asked, his voice uncomfortably loud in the dimly lit room. Despite the darkness, he could see you give a sharp nod out of the corner of his eyes.

“Yes.”

The demon leaned back into the couch. He knew you wouldn’t see it, but he couldn’t help but arch an eyebrow.

“We can stop, you know? It’s no big deal. We wait until you’re ready-”

“Shut up, Beej,” you snapped, “let’s do this!”

Beetlejuice scoffed at your interruption. “Okay, okay, fine! Jeez, who crawled up your ass?”

He could clearly see you rolling your eyes as you replied, “Nobody, Beej.”

Before the house demon could volunteer himself to rectify that, you beat him to it and urged him to finally get on with it.

“Your funeral, sweet cheeks,” he grumbled. You could be so feisty. He dug a hand between the couch cushions until he felt what he’d been looking for; the remote. He wiggled it in front of your face before aiming it theatrically at your dresser, more specifically at the DVD player next to your TV.

A few days ago, a friend of yours had lent you a pirated copy of a recent and gruesome horror movie. Since then it’s been lying on your desk, collecting dust, and when you asked if he would watch it with you, Beetlejuice eagerly agreed. He loved to see what twisted things human minds could imagine – to know what scared the shit out of people was basically his bread and butter. It also gave him a reason – not that he needed one – to be close to you. So when you decided tonight was the night, he organised snacks, built a snuggly blanket fort on your couch, and may or may not have hidden all your light bulbs in the basement.

You weren’t even halfway through the movie and he had already heard a cornucopia of whimpers and cries of disgust from you. When you were literally gagging next to him, he paused the movie and saved the bucket of popcorn on your lap from potential vomiting. But you were adamant on getting through this - in his opinion - rather underwhelming movie. You wanted to suffer and dry heave? Fine. Meant more snacks for him.

Beetlejuice pressed the play button and the bootleg continued to fill the room with sounds of shrieking victims and tearing flesh. He sank back into the couch and put his feet up on your small coffee table. The demon sighed. He knew how all those wounds should look and sound like and how the bones should break. This movie felt more like a scam to him. All this gore was so exaggerated, but he guessed this was what young adults like you found… thrilling. He covered up his yawn by putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Just as the protagonist had to pull out someone’s eyeballs in a close-up, he felt something press into his side. He stopped chewing and looked down. You were pressed against him, your face buried into his jacket while your hands covered your ears. He chuckled when he heard your muffled voice.

“Okay, you know what? I lied. I can’t do this.”

Beetlejuice paused the movie again before tilting your head up with a finger under your chin. He grinned.

“Aww, don’t worry, babe. Daddy’s here to protect you.”

You peeked up at him with wide eyes before giggling. Beetlejuice nodded to himself; the lack of screams and his crooked smile seemed to calm you down. He didn’t really understand how he was able to have that effect on you, but he wasn’t complaining.

He still had his fingers under your chin and as the silence between you two stretched, they started to wander of their own volition. He cupped your cheek with one hand, his thumb stroking over your soft skin. As the atmosphere in the room shifted, you looked at him through your long lashes and blinked slowly. His smile gradually vanished. You were so trusting. He still couldn’t believe he of all people was allowed to see you like this. So vulnerable and ready to be read like an open book. His gaze flicked down to where your mouth had dropped open a bit. Those plush lips practically invited him.

“Beej…,” you murmured, asking for something he was all too willing to give.

When your tongue flitted out to wet your lower lip, Beetlejuice groaned before leaning down, capturing it between his teeth. Your little gasp urged him on and he quickly pulled you into a proper kiss. You pushed your tongue into his mouth, making him shudder against you. After some back and forth, his hands left your face, trying to touch you everywhere at once. As you softly sucked on his tongue, he snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you up so you were straddling his lap. His eager fingers sneaked under your shirt and stroked along the outline of your bra, which made you whimper into the kiss. Beetlejuice grinned. He loved to hear you react to his ministrations. Encouraged, his fingers started to stroke your nipples through the fabric. You broke the kiss, breathing deeply, while he memorised your physical reactions. When one hand sought for the bra clasp, you tensed on top of him and he immediately stopped.

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked.

He watched you worrying your lip between your teeth and looking to the side. His hands retracted from under your shirt and landed on your hips instead.

“Scared?” he offered. You shrugged your shoulders, still not looking at him. It stung a little.

“N-no, it’s… it’s just…” your voice trailed off and Beetlejuice straightened his back. He also stopped touching you.

He refused to look at you. He didn’t know if your eyes had adjusted enough to the dark to really notice, but he found it difficult to meet your gaze.

”It’s… this, right?” while gesturing to himself. He knew this day would come. It had all been too good to be true. No living person truly wanted a dead demon and you finally realised that.

”Y-you’re pointing to everything on you.”

”Yeah,” he answered.

He continued to stare into the dark nothingness of your room until he felt your warm and very much alive fingers cradling his face and lifting it up. He bit his lip, bracing himself for what would come next.

”Beetlejuice,” you started and the gears began to turn inside his head. Oh no. His full name.

“I– It’s not– I mean…”

Bad. You would break up with him now. He knew it. You would send him back and he would never be able to talk to you or touch you again. He could hear you take a deep breath.

“I want this. With you. Only you.”

His reeling mind came to a halt and he locked eyes with you again as you continued to explain yourself.

“I just don’t know where to start,” you confessed, “and what to do from here. I only looked up the kissing so far. What if I do something wrong? What if I sound weird? What if it hurts?”

Beetlejuice released a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. He technically didn’t need to breathe but now it felt necessary. He ran a hand through his wild hair and laughed.

“Damn, baby, you scared me for a moment there.”

You mumbled an apology. All he did was pull you against him again and kiss you softly.

“So you’re nervous. That’s okay.”

He slowly kissed along your jawline and worked his way down to your neck. You leaned your head against him to grant him more access.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want, Y/N,” he mumbled against your skin, “but I would love to help you figure everything out.”

He didn’t phrase it like a question, but both of you knew he waited for your approval. If you wanted to take this further, he would happily oblige, but if you weren’t ready yet, he would be okay with it, too. Beetlejuice had masturbated five times in preparation for tonight to keep his demonic urges in check while being so close to you. He could still wait. He preferred not to, but he could.

To his surprise, you smiled at him and nodded.

“It’s showtime,” you declared, trying your best to impersonate his gravelly voice, which made Beetlejuice smile in return.

“C’mere,” he replied and quickly cradled you in his arms. He rose from the couch and carried you over to your bed. He could fuck anywhere and everywhere, but he wanted to make it as comfortable as possible for you. He unceremoniously dropped you onto the mattress to make you yelp and laugh.

You covered your mouth with your hands as he crawled on top of you. He could see you blush in the darkness.

“Sorry for laughing,” you offered, but Beetlejuice only shook his head before replying.

“Laughing is good. This is fun. No need to be like Adam with that splintery pole up his ass.”

You gasped in mock offence and swatted at his arm beside your head. The demon only grinned and gave you a quick peck on the nose.

“So, baby, ready for the ghost with the most?” he asked, simply snapping his fingers and magically removing both your clothes. Even though you never went this far until now, you had already seen each other naked on multiple occasions. That you didn’t do anything to cover up your body at your sudden nakedness pleased him nonetheless. He also noticed how you tried to sneak some glances at his half-hard dick, which pleased him even more.

Beetlejuice nibbled playfully on your lower lip before starting his caressing descent down your body. He mouthed at your neck, collarbones, and carefully kneaded your breasts with his cold hands. He wasn’t sure how sensitive you were in those areas, but all those shuddery breaths and small gasps gave him a pretty good idea.

“Babe? Tell me if you like something or not, ‘kay?”

He waited for your nod before leaning down and carefully sucking on your left breast. Your hands instantly reached for his hair and you tried to keep his head firmly in place. Beetlejuice groaned against your skin. So needy. He swirled his tongue around your nipple until you arched your back. He then placed a trail of wet kisses to the other breast to give it the same treatment. You might’ve done this unconsciously, but Beetlejuice did not miss how your legs slowly but surely spread for him. Oh no, he definitely noticed.

After giving your tits lots of needed attention, he lifted one hand and brought it to his lips. He waited until you locked eyes with him before opening his mouth and lusciously sucked on two fingers. Your mouth fell open and a tiny moan escaped you, which made Beetlejuice smile around his now wet digits.

“Oh, if you like this, then what I’ll do next will blow you away,” he said with confidence in his voice. He had settled between your legs and was steadily crawling lower, but a hand on his shoulder made him pause.

“I– would it be okay if your… face…area… stayed up here? For now?”

He could clearly hear the hesitation and uncertainty in your voice. He gave an affirmative hum.

“Sure, darling. Whatever you want. My fingers okay?”

Your shoulders visibly relaxed at his willingness to listen and compromise. You nodded.

“Thanks, Beej.”

Beetlejuice scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly.

“Anything for you, babe.”

He sucked on his index and middle finger one last time before leaning down again. His tongue flicked against your already swollen lips while his hand carefully settled between your legs. His cold fingers pressed against your mound and he shuddered at hearing your gasp.

“Sorry for being so cold,” he murmured against your mouth, but you shook your head and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I like it. Don’t worr– ah!” You moaned into his eager mouth as his fingers started to circle around your clit. He kept a steady rhythm until you slightly moved your hips against him.

“That’s it, babe. Rock those hips for me,” Beetlejuice encouraged, his hands sinking lower to prod at your already wet entrance. He slid in slowly and didn’t hilt his fingers immediately. He preferred to tease you by pulling out and going up to your clit again, before dipping inside you once more. His leaking dick pressed against your thigh and he groaned when you lifted your leg up to rub against him.

“Fuck,” he whined, screwing his eyes shut. He didn’t expect you to be so welcoming and active in all this. It riled him up more than he thought and made him grow impatient. He really tried to restrain himself, but you being so eager didn’t help him at all.

“Deeper, Beej,” you said and he nearly choked on his own spit. Damn, your voice was so sexy. Too sexy for a damned demon like him.

“Careful what you wish for, Y/N.”

His fingers plunged into you and both of you couldn’t help but shudder. His cold fingers were enveloped by wetness and heat; the thought of feeling this around his cock nearly made him come on the spot. Your soft gasps and whines filled the otherwise quiet room as he worked you up. He looked down on you; memorising every twitch and quiver. He would learn what made you tick. He would learn and never forget.

At one point your legs had tried to wrap around him and Beetlejuice chuckled, a knowing smirk plastered across his face.

“Seems you’re ready for me, sweet cheeks.”

He settled down between your legs and used your wetness remaining on his fingers to lubricate his throbbing dick. He sighed. This was going to be so good.

“Ready?” he asked one last time, already positioning the head of his cock against your swollen flesh.

“Ready,” you affirmed and he instantly pressed into you. When he felt you start to tense, he paused to stroke your hair and kiss your cheeks. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to go slow. He didn’t want to hurt you, but fuck, you felt so good.

Once you gave him a sign that you were okay, he would push in a bit further. You continued this back and forth until he was hilted inside you. Beetlejuice let out a breathy moan and screwed his eyes shut.

“Shit, you feel incredible. T-tell me when I’m allowed to move, babe.”

You took your sweet time in his opinion, but after a minute or two you started to roll your hips against his and slightly scratched at his back.

“Fuck, Y/N, do that again,” he begged as he slowly started to move inside you. You were rather quiet at first, so he wet one of his thumbs and reached down to rub against your clit. Your legs immediately locked around his waist. He arched an eyebrow.

“Oh, you like that?”

You nodded, but he wanted to hear your voice.

“Say it.”

When you didn’t open your mouth, he removed his hand and stopped moving. You whined in protest, but he didn’t budge, even though his dick was pulsing impatiently inside you.

You let out a sigh and looked to the side, but Beetlejuice cupped your cheek and smiled at you.

“Nothing to be ashamed about, babe. It’s just me. Your pal.”

His words seemed to have an impact on you because you sat up a bit and reached for him. He closed his eyes and leaned into your warm touch.

“You’re more than a pal to me, Beej. So much more. And you’re right.”

Beetlejuice groaned.

“You said I’m right. My nipples could cut glass right now.”

You laughed and your hands roamed over his cold chest. It felt like you left trails of fire on his skin and he relished it.

“How about you cut glass later and fuck me first? I want you, Beej.”

Beetlejuice hissed and instinctively thrust his hips against you. You’d be the final death of him. He just knew it.

Biting his lip, he started to fuck you in earnest then. Your moans and the wet slapping sounds drove him crazy. He felt how you quivered around his thick cock, he could see the thin layer of sweat shining on your skin and could smell your arousal. All of it was intoxicating.

Beetlejuice felt a familiar pressure building up inside him and he warned you of his impending orgasm. You encouraged him, though, and whispered into his ear how he should fill you up, which made him sink his teeth into your shoulder without warning. He wanted to mark you.

He sucked at your neck while groaning your name, fucking you with abandon. He had really wanted to take this slow. He had wanted to keep himself in check, but you broke his already wobbly reserve with just a few naughty words. He would try to be more patient next time. And the time after that. Probably.

He bit your earlobe and frantically rubbed at your clit. He was so close. When you seemingly decided to be bold and bite him back, it was like you shocked him. He could feel your teeth against his throat and you could probably feel the vibration of his gravelly cry against your plush lips. He pushed himself as deep inside you as he could and probably bruised your hips with how hard he was holding you in place. His cock started to jerk and throb and he buried his head in the crook of your neck as his dick covered your inner walls in thick ropes of cum.

His arms felt numb as he came down from his high and lifted himself up as not to suffocate you with his weight. You gasped when he pulled out and he reached over you to turn on your bedside lamp. Beetlejuice sat there between your legs, breathing heavily and watched in fascination how both your juices dripped out of you.

Your snort eventually caught his attention.

“I’m sorry, babe. You didn’t– I’ll make it up to you.”

You giggled and grabbed his hand to pull him down next to you. He flopped onto his back and you immediately snuggled up against his side and snaked an arm over his belly.

“It’s okay, Beej. I really enjoyed it. And seeing you with this bright pink hair was absolutely worth it.”

Beetlejuice’s eyes widened in horror as he looked down onto his chest and realised that you were right. His chest hair, happy trail, even his legs were bright pink. He was practically glowing like a lava lamp. He groaned and let his head fall back into the fluffy pillow, letting out a deep sigh in the process.

“Don’t tell Lydia. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“I would never,” you promised.

You lay there in each other’s arms, but Beetlejuice had to disturb the comfortable silence that had settled over you.

“Y’know, I could still eat you out.”

“…Right now? Doesn’t that taste… odd?” you asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beetlejuice simply grinned.

“Maybe. Doesn’t bother me, though. Just don’t want to disappoint you, Y/N.”

When he opened one eye he noticed that you’d leaned over him. Before he could say something, you started to talk.

“I am happy, Beetlejuice. I really am. This was wonderful. We’ll figure everything out as we go, okay? We’ll learn together.”

He could feel your soft fingers against his cheek again and leaned into your warm touch. He nodded.

“Sounds good.”

You lay back down against his side and Beetlejuice pulled your blanket over the both of you before turning off the light again. He closed his eyes and his fingers drew lazy patterns on your skin.

“Beej?”

“Hm?”

“I’m glad I didn’t look this up.”

Beetlejuice kissed your forehead and nodded against you, a devilish smile on his face.

“Oh, me too, babe. Because most porn actors have much more impressive dicks than I do.”


End file.
